In the Morning
by xx Alexa
Summary: Things in the Titan Tower begin to change drastically when a new face appears and feelings about each other develop and disappear. Read for pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _Hey. This is my first Teen Titan fic, but I've had the storyline in my head for so long I had to write it. I forewarn all of you that have not read my other story- I can take a while to update! So be patient with me, please. Especially since I'll be writing the sequel to my other story the same time I am writing this. I do not own the teen titans and I'm not associated with any part of them at all, but I really hope you'll enjoy it! -Rae_

Chapter One 

One would think that today would be a relaxing day for all of the Titans in Titan Tower. The city had been unusually peaceful this day, and so the teens were given a day off from battling, outlasting, and tricking evil opponents. So, the tower stood silently and looked down on the city this night.

However, inside the tower, it was not all peace and quiet.

While Cyborg, the half-robot and half-man teen, was occupying his time by working on his beloved T-Car, Beast Boy and his all-green shape shifting self napped on the couch. However, in the kitchen, Robin and Starfire sat down to eat a meal, both with frustrated expressions.

"Robin, I know that there is something wrong because of the sad emotion you are expressing," Starfire said. "Please tell me what is wrong."

Robin poked at his food and avoided any and all eye contact with Starfire. His mouth was twisted into a frown and he hunched over his plate. "I told you, nothing," he grumbled.

Starfire sighed and sat back in her seat, staring blankly off into nothingness. "I do not understand why you refuse to tell me," she said. "After all, I am your _girlfriend_."

Robin slightly cringed at these words. "Starfire, you see…" he began. "I… it's just,"

"What? What is it?" Starfire said anxiously, relieved that Robin may finally tell her something.

"I don't think this is going to work out," Robin said quietly. He finally managed to turn his head and look at her.

Starfire froze up. She felt stiff and her heart had just dropped. She didn't know what to say, in fact, she was pretty sure that she was dreaming. No, she reminded herself, I was just… _dumped._

"Robin, I… I do not understand," Starfire said, tilting her head a bit and smiling to some extent deciding that it was all just one huge misunderstanding.

"Starfire, I'm serious. I don't think things are working out between us." He bit his bottom lip and stared at her, wishing that it wouldn't have to come to this. But he had simply changed the way he thought about her. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he went to put his hand on her arm.

Starfire jerked away and just glared at him. "I am not hungry tonight. I will be going to my room now. Not that you care," she said quickly, standing up and pushing her chair in hastily and walking to her room so hurriedly she almost broke into a run.

Robin sat back in his chair and sighed with his arms crossed. I'm not hungry now either, he thought.

About an hour later when most of titans were asleep in their rooms, a slender, petite shadow could be seen floating up the stairs of the tower. The shadow belonged to Raven, who was quietly trying to make it to her room without waking any of the others.

She had looked at a clock on her way up and knew that she had been later than usual this time. She hoped that no one would notice or bring it up the next day. Soon she found herself beginning to open up her door when a muffled sobbing could be heard. Confused, Raven inaudibly padded down the hallway and realized it was coming from Starfire's room.

Raven hesitated to knock on Starfire's door. "Starfire?" she said gently.

Starfire's sobbing ceased for a few moments. Then she mumbled through more tears, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Raven," Raven said as she entered the room slowly. "Umm… what's the matter?"

Starfire looked up at Raven. She was sitting on her bed, arched over, her long red hair in disarray and hanging over her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes and cheeks were red from the tears she had been weeping.

Starfire sniffed and folded her hands in her lap slightly composing herself. "Robin has, as it is said here on earth, dumped me." Tears began to roll down her face again.

Raven took a few steps toward Starfire. "I'm… sorry," she said in a whisper, not exactly a professional at the whole consoling thing.

"Do you _know_ how it feels to lose a dear boyfriend?" Starfire said in a broken up fashion. She took her arm and wiped her cheeks. That is the only time she gave Raven to answer before continuing. "I did not know that we were not 'okay.' I liked Robin very much so." She made a few more snuffles.

Raven nodded. She didn't really know what else to do. "Will you be okay?" was the only question Raven could come up with.

Starfire nodded. "You did not need to check on me," Starfire said. "But thank you." She smiled a bit.

Raven slightly smiled back and then turned to leave. Thankfully, Starfire hadn't questioned what she was doing out of bed.

However, Raven and Starfire only managed to catch a few more hours of sleep before a visitor would show up at their door and change life in the Titan Tower for quite some time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** _Very long wait for this chapter, yes, I know I know._

Chapter Two 

Robin woke up just as the sun was rising. Peering out his window he saw the dark sky, the sun just beginning to paint it with warm colors. He did not feel like getting up, but what good was he going to do just laying on his bed?

He was angry of how he handled the night before, but something wasn't right. He shrugged. It's normal. Starfire will be okay. He sighed as he finished putting his gloves on and quickly and quietly hurried out of his room, down the hallways, and outside where he could release his stress in peace.

So, he pulled out some punching equipment above the ocean, and let loose.

She lost track of how much time she had spent sitting there, but it was in the middle of the night when she arrived, and the sun was beginning to rise. She had always dreamt of this tower; it was so familiar now from being in her dreams. She didn't have to stare at it.

Instead, she sat below; her feet close to the water brushing up on the shore. Her long brown hair dwindled in a gentle morning breeze, but she didn't show much care. Her knees were up against her chest, and she rested her arms on it. She had a very slender figure and she was dressed in just a regular black tank top and olive bermuda shorts. She did not seem special at all, but she knew she was.

She didn't have to prove it to herself, but she flattened her hand about half a foot off of the water, and then, slowly, with a bend of her wrist, the water twisted up to it.

She smiled to herself; she had done this a million times, but she never got bored of it. With a drop of the wrist, the water followed into the water. She then made a large sweeping motion with her arm; the water circled high up, and with the other hand, it spiraled even higher.

She loved to see how high she could get the water. However, she never did this when she was in the presence of other people. She didn't want anyone to know her secret. Here, though, she felt safe.

With a thrust up with her arms, the levitated water looped before breaking and splashing down in the ocean again. She retreated her arms to how they were, and she sat once more, just how she was. She was lost in her thoughts, so much that she didn't even hear anybody walk up behind her.

"Can I help you?"

Robin was standing good ten or fifteen feet away from the girl. She jumped and turned towards him, unaware that any of the Titans would be awake yet, then began to feel dumb for doubting that. They made eye contact, but all Robin saw was a green-eyed girl with brown hair.

She felt like she had waited forever for this moment, it was what she had worked so hard for. To find this place, to meet the people who lived in this place. She found herself at loss of words though, because she realized even after all this time, she never actually prepared herself for it. Robin raised an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"Umm…" the girl spoke softly. "I don't know." She felt so nervous, and she felt like the wind was blowing her hair away. Frustrated, she raised her hand to move it behind her shoulder or ear, but in her haste and lack of concentration, water was jerked from the ocean and sprayed her. Embarrassed, she looked down.

Robin stood against the rocky wall behind him, arms crossed, eyebrows rose. "So, it was you who has been playing with the water," he commented. The girl said nothing. "It's impressive, really." He walked over to the girl, who turned her head from where she was to look up at him. "Robin," he said, smiling with his hand extended out to help her up.

She smiled, relieved. "Ariel," she said, slowly extending out her hand and appreciated his help up. She now felt so much more relaxed.

Robin was about to say something, but an extremely loud, "BREAKFAST! MOVE IT OR LOSE IT" from the tower interrupted them.

Robin had a small grin on as Ariel stood there confused. "We'll talk soon," he promised, and reached out to gently grab her arm and lead her to go with him. Indeed, she followed.


End file.
